fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium is the father-figure of The Powerpuff Girls and a genius professor. He is usually called a "nerd" or a "geek" by people. He has rivalry with Oppressor Plutonium, the father-figure of The Powerpunk Girls. Unlike his daughters, his appearance is the same. Character Traits and Personality He has a nerd personality. He is incredibly smart and has well knowledge and intelligence. Professor is also silly, clumsy, odd, and can be very overprotective. He is usually called a nerd for being extremely smart and knowledgeable. Professor is also very kind as a person, and will help people out including his daughters. Sometimes, he can be very serious. He approves of the Rowdyruff Boys dating his daughters after they should him that they can be trusted. He is fiercely protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. He is a very affectionate and supportive father whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to (particularly when they get into physical fights). He is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in Bubble Boy (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cook-off one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do the Powerpuff Girls. This is hinted in A Very Special Blossom and Lying Around The House. He is also unlucky in love, examples including his previous relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane. Sedusa betrayed him by trying to enter the family circle so that she can punish the Powerpuff Girls so that they won't be able to stop her crime sprees. Ms. Keane didn't like Professor Utonium's dislike for cats, which is because he had "A bad experience with one," in reference to the episode Cat Man Do, an experience she doesn't believe. In Criss Cross Crisis, he had swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode Get Back Jojo it is revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. He has blue eyes during one scene in the episode Mr. Jojo's Rising. Appearance Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort you might expect form am eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. In the earlier episodes, such as Monkey See, Doggy Do he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. In the new series he wears black pants with black dress shoes along with a red polo with his lab coat over it. Likes *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Mayor *Inventions *City of Townsville *Creating an experiment *Caring for and being supportive of the girls *Creating new things *Being a great father of the PowerPuff Girls *All of his inventions *Ms. Sarah Bellum *His Grandchildren *Berserk *Ms. Keane Dislikes *Liver and Onions *Sedusa *Mojo Jojo *Watching any his daughters fighting or hitting each other *Fuzzy Lumpkins *His girls getting injured *Town of Citiesville *Profanity *Femme Fatale *HIM *Princess Morbucks *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute Gallery Professor Utonium/Gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Characters